The Irelanders' Adventures of Thomas and Friends: The Great Race/Transcript
This is the script for The Irelanders' Adventures of Thomas and Friends: The Great Race. Connor Lacey: Come on, guys. Time for another trip to Sodor. Sploshy: Splish, Splash, Splosh! I can't wait! Briar Beauty: I can't wait to see Thomas again. Fireman Sam: And we especially can't wait for our new recruits to meet him. Norman Price: Then let's stop standing around chatting and get moving! Twilight Sparkle: Okay, Norman, cool your jets! Connor Lacey: Let's go. Jimmy Z: Set a course for the Island of Sodor! Tortuga flies off and arrives on Sodor begin with an overview of Kellsthorpe Road Station as Thomas puffs in pulling Annie and Clarabel Narrator: It was a bright day on the Island of Sodor. Thomas was busy pulling pulling the local, the slow train that runs from Knapford to Vicarstown. enter Annie and Clarabel and the guard blows his whistle and shows a green flag. Thomas whistles and goes on his way on, Thomas is puffing along when Gordon's whistle is heard not too far off Connor Lacey: Hi, Thomas, Annie, Clarabel. Thomas: Oh. Connor! Guys! Welcome back! Twilight Sparkle: It's good to see you again after sometime. Annie: I know! Isn't that right, Clarabel? Clarabel: Yes, Annie. Indeed it is. Clawd Wolf: How are you guys holdin' up? Thomas: Good, thank you, Clawd. Arnold McKinley: Did you all hear that? Ellie Philips: Hear what? Verity: That sound just came from back there. Annie: gasps Clarabel, was that...? Clarabel: No! It's a lovely day, Annie. Can you... hear the birds singing? Annie: Ah, yes, the birds. tweeting Thomas: What are you lot going on about? I can't hear any... whistle is heard again Gordon. then view Gordon puffing into view Annie: No, Thomas, don't. Clarabel: There's nothing to prove. Annie: This is the slow train! Rainbow Dash: Come on, girls. Let Thomas race if he wants. Fast is good. Especially for racing. Thomas: chuckles She's right. And it's only to the next signal box, ladies. First one to pass the post wins the race! Annie and Clarabel:' '''NOOOOOOOOOO!!! Thomas:' And it's Thomas coming on the inside! It's our plucky little tank engine, everyone's favourite No. 1, taking on the big, blue beast known in Tidmouth as...GORDON!!! Gordon: 'Express coming though! (whistles). Avea Trotter: He's getting closer! Thomas: Thomas' tiny pistons are pumping now! Full steam ahead! (Clarabel opens one eye and then both as Gordon easily catches up with them). As Thomas races towards signal box, VICTORY!!! (Thomas laughs happily as Gordon carries on further ahead of him). I win! I win! Bad luck, Gordon! (laughs) Gordon: D'oh. Tubb: SWIMMIN'!!! scene changes to Thomas, Connor and The Irelanders arriving in Vicarstown Narrator: Thomas was still going pretty fast as he and The Irelanders arrived at the big station in Vicarstown, the last main line stop on the Island of Sodor. screeches to a stop Annie and Clarabel: Oh! Thomas: Ho-ho-ho! Amelia: Yeah! That was totally amazing! Winona (Rubbadubbers): Eek, eek, eek, eek, eek! Norman Price: What a great race! James Jones: Oh. I don't like speed. Sarah Jones: That's what you said during the go-kart race, James and we've come last. Fireman Sam: I know you don't like speed, James, but it was Thomas' decision to go fast. Spud the Scarecrow: Cor! Look at the size of this station! Connor Lacey: Yes. Isn't it huge? Norman Price: This must be the biggest station on the island. Lightning McQueen: To think we've visited the town many times but never seen the station. Mater: Dad-Gum! It's even bigger than Radiator Springs back home. Chug: And Propwash Junction back home too. Dusty Crophopper: Not wrong there, Chug. Chris Kratt: Of all the stations we've seen, this one takes the cake. Pinkie Pie: Wait. There's cake? Martin Kratt: Uh, no, Pinkie. It's a figure of speech. Pinkie Pie: Oh. Thomas: Ah. One day, I'm going to race through this station and over the bridge to the Mainland again. Clarabel: Not today, Thomas! This train terminates here. Fireman Sam: I'd agree with them if I were you. they heard a whistle and see a big green engine with two tenders reversing into the station Thomas: Oh, wow! Who's this with two tenders? engine backs up to some coaches. It's the Flying Scotsman Thomas: Hello. Are you from the Other Railway. I was built on the mainland you know. And once a long time ago, I went back across with the other famous engines on Sodor. Flying Scotsman: Is that so? I didn't think there were any famous engines on Sodor. Gordon next to him Oh. Hello, Gordon. Thomas: Do you two know each other? Gordon: Yes, Thomas. We know each other. This is my brother. They call him the Flying Scotsman. Flying Scotsman: Indeed they do. Connor Lacey: (gasps) You're the world famous Flying Scotsman, are you? Flying Scotsman: Indeed I am. It almost makes me famous, doesn't it? (winks at Thomas) Connor Lacey: It's nice to meet you. I'm... Flying Scotsman: (gasps) Oh, my. Oh m... You're Connor Lacey and the Irelanders aren't you?! Ah, this is amazing! First day in town and I'm already face to face with a world famous band of heroes! Howleen Wolf: Looks like we've been popular over all the 16 realms. Howls Connor Lacey: You heard about us from England, are you? Scotsman nods and whistles James Jones: We've heard that you're the first engine to go a 100 miles a hour between London and Edinburgh, Scotland. Flying Scotsman: Really? James Jones: Yes. Tom Thomas: We've also heard that you also travels to my homeland, Australia. Flying Scotsman: Of course, I have been many places. Auriana: Really? Flying Scotsman: Yes, young lady. Fireman Sam: Everyone's heard about you. That's why you're famous. Flying Scotsman: Ah, Fireman Sam. I have heard about your work and your team. I also heard about how you dealt with the Great Fire of Pontypandy. Which is caused by Norman Price, Derek and Spud the scarecrow. Spud the Scarecrow: It was an accident! Station Officer Steele: All because you want to eat sausages. Norman Price: Well, there's no need to keep bringing it up! Duece Gorgon: Yeah! Besides, it's an accident and accidents happen. Derek Price: Thanks for understanding. Twilight Sparkle: One thing I don't get. Flying Scotsman: And what is that, your majesty? Twilight Sparkle: Why do you have two tenders? Flying Scotsman: That's because on the mainland, Twilight, there's no coal and water between London and Scotsland which is long distances. Venus McFlytrap: Whoa. Connor Lacey: We've never know you and Gordon are brothers. Flying Scotsman: But we are. Isn't that right, Gordon? Gordon: Yes. Elvis Cridlington: If you two are brothers, that makes Spencer and Olwin your cousins. Flying Scotsman: Of course, Elvis. Oh, Gordon, I wanted to tell you my news! I've been invited to take part in the Great Railway Show on the Mainland, I shall be racing! Gordon: (shocked) Ugh! Thomas: (amazed) The Great Railway Show? What's that? Flying Scotsman: Oh, the Great Railway Show is where engines compete to see who's the fastest or the strongest or, what have you. But I'm not sure any engines from Sodor will be going. Gordon: I wouldn't want to go anyway, not if it's full of engines like you always boasting about how exciting they are on the Mainland! Thomas: (excited) Well, I want to go! Connor Lacey: That reminds me of the Friendship Games! Flying Scotsman: What's the Friendship Games? Connor Lacey: Well, the Friendship Games is a competition where two schools come together in sportsmanship. One time, as I recall, Canterlot High and Crystal Prep came together but they were firm rivals. Principal Cinch really wanted her school to win and, after discovering that Canterlot High now possessed magic, decided to use it against them by having Sci-Twi, Twilight's human counterpart, unleash all the magic that was contained in her amulet and she ended up turning into a magic crazed monster known as Midnight Sparkle. But Sunset Shimmer managed to stop Midnight and turn Sci-Twi back to normal. After that, Canterlot High and Crystal Prep were all declared winners and once that was over, Sci-Twi transferred to Canterlot High. Sunset Shimmer: That was quite an adventure. Twilight Sparkle: And I was very shocked to see I had a human counterpart. Connor Lacey: This Railway Show sounds exciting. We like to go. Flying Scotsman: Of course, you do, Connor. And with any luck, maybe you, your friends and Thomas shall. Flying Scotsman coming through! (whistles) Gordon: Oh. Scotsman puffs out of the station to the mainland and the title reads; The Irelanders' Adventures of Thomas & Friends: The Great Race. We then changes to Thomas and the heroes arriving at Knapford and a poster of the Great Railway Show went up on the wall Thomas: Oh look! The Great Railway Show! Duck: It's gonna be special! It's gonna be great! Off to the Mainland without coaches or freight Edward, Norman, Stanley and Duck: Please Sir, I beg you I just have to know Will you won't you take me to the Railway Show? Henry: Take me, Sir I pull the heaviest trains I'm such a mighty engine, Sir It's never a strain (Henry strains and Gordon laughs) Gordon: It's not a tough decision, though I have to confess It's hard to find a better engine for the express Sir Topham Hatt: (spoken) Mmm, precisely! Gordon: (spoken) But...I didn't mean not to take me, Sir! Philip: Haha! I know I'm kinda small, Sir But I'm not a beginner I had a race with Gordon once And I was the winner! (Philip yelps by being bumped by Diesel) Diesel: You ought to take me, Sir I'm modern and new Your first diesel ever I'm loyal, kind and true Percy, Emily and Sidney: It's gonna be special It's gonna be great Off to the Mainland without coaches or freight Charlie, Scruff and Stafford: Please Sir, I beg you You can't tell me no James: Will you won't you take me to the Railway Show? Flynn and Belle: Fast engines Henry and Daisy: Long engines Bill, Ben, Timothy and Marion: Tough engines Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel and Peter Sam: Strong engines Salty, Porter and Paxton: Everyone who's any engine's eager to go Cranky: (spoken) I'm not going' anywhere. Oliver, Bert, Rex and Mike: Will you won't you take us to the Railway Show? Stephen: It's gonna be special It's gonna be great Duck, Donald and Douglas: Leavin' behind all our coaches and freight The Fat Controller: Oh! Duck, Donald and Douglas: Please Sir, we're beggin' Ya just can't say no Gordon, James and Diesel: Will you won't you take us to the Railway Show? Henry, Duck, Donald and Douglas: Will you won't you take us to the Railway Show? Thomas: Will you won't you take me to the (wears out) Railway Show...? (Gordon, James and Diesel laugh) Gordon: Oh, Thomas. Why would Sir Topham Hatt want to a little tank engine like you to the Great Railway Show? Yuto: I think he is trying to be more than a little engine, Gordon. Gordon: Is that so? Yugo: Yes. And what did Connor tell you about underestimating little engines? Gordon: realizing Oh. James Jones: Don't forget never overlook. Yugo: That's true. The Fat Controller: I haven't decided who I'm taking yet. Herleins gets an idea and pulls out a microphone before standing on top of Winston as the CHS Rally Song plays in the background Jessica Herleins: Great Railway Show Engines are super athletic, super smart and super motivated but there's one thing they aren't. They aren't you and us! singing We've fought evil more than once and come out on top! There's other railways but none can make those claims! Together, we are the Irelanders, yeah! We'll be cheering your name! This will be we'll year to win this show! You'll always be Sodor trains forever! And now your time has finally arrived! Cause you believe in the magic of Friendship! And you know at the end of the day it is you who survive! You're not the railway you were before! Yeah, your different now! We helped you overcome the obstacles you faced! You're Sodor united! You'll never bow! So we'll get ready you in first place! You'll always be Sodor trains forever! And now our time has finally arrived! Cause we believe in the magic of Friendship! And you know at the end of the day it is you who survive! At the end of the day it is you who survive! Engines: Na, na, na, na, na, na! Sodor trains united together! Na, na, na, na, na, na! Sodor trains united forever! Engines and Jessica Herleins: You'll always be Sodor trains forever! And now your time has finally arrived! Cause you believe in the magic of Friendship! And you know at the end of the day it is you who survive! At the end of the day it is you who survive! The Fat Controller: Ahem. Jessica Herleins: What? I was just lending a helping hand. Spike: I think he's referring to you standing on Winston. notices Winston looking up and glaring at her Winston: So, if you don't mind now that you're finished! Jessica Herleins: Oh, right. down Sorry. Irelanders and engines including Diesel laughs at Jessica for not realizing it Jessica Herleins: What? I was trying to help. Diesel: The steamies and your friends know that. They thought it's funny you didn't realize but I think you're making a big fool of yourself. (laughs cruelly) Jesscia Herleins: Well, that's not very nice. Thomas: Well, that was a pretty good song. And I think that Jessica's right. We should all be working together to win. Connor Lacey: Not all, Thomas. Thomas: What do you mean? Lacey motions to Diesel who smirked Thomas: Oh, I see. Thanks for reminding me. Sparky: Why's he smirking? Fireman Sam: I think that's what he does since he's devious, Sparky. Spike: He might be planning something bad as always. Twilight Sparkle: (look suspiciously at Diesel) You're right, Spike. We need to keep an eye on him. Gordon: Thomas is right. Working together to win is definitely it. (to the other engine)] What do you all think? Other engines sans Diesel: cheering The Fat Controller: In any case, I do have to keep some engines on Sodor. After all, we still had a railway to run. (look at the engines who didn't move) I said, we have a still had a railway to run! Henry: Oh, sorry sir. Diesel: Um, right. James: I'm on my way. engines moved away and the scene changes to evening when Percy's still singing the song Percy: "La la la la la la la la Railway Show!" and the Irelanders arrive Lucas Wanson: Hello again, Percy. Percy: Hello, Irelanders. Welcome back. Yumi Ishiyama: It's good to be back. Thomas: I know what I'II be doing when everybody goes to the Great Railway Show. Percy: What, Thomas? Thomas: Shunting trucks in the yard. (mocking the Fat Controller) "I do have to keep some engines on Sodor, blah, blah, blah". "We've still have a railway to run". Connor Lacey: Don't worry, Thomas. I'm sure you'll get to go. Besides, remember that rally song Jessica sang earlier! Thomas: Oh, of course. It's stuck in my head. I can't stop singing it. Piron: Neither can I. Pinkie Pie: Besides, Flying Scotsman said that you shall go. Percy: That's right. Noctis: I would follow your dream. Pinkie Pie: Percy, did you know we met the Flying Scotsman? Percy: No. (realizes what Pinkie said) Wait, what? You met The Flying Scotsman? Norman Price: Yes. I saw he had two tenders. He told us all about himself. Spud the Scarecrow: And he's also Gordon's brother. Percy: He's Gordon's brother? Derek Price: Yes. Percy: Wow. Gordon never told me he's related to a famous train. Fireman Sam: Well, I think he doesn't like to talk about things he wants to keep to himself. Charlie Jones: Especially towards sibling rivalry. Chris Kratt: Martin and I are brothers and we share something with Gordon and Flying Scotsman. Bella Lasagna: What do you mean you share something with Gordon and Flying Scotsman? Chris Kratt: Well, Flying Scotsman and I are green. Martin Kratt: And Gordon and I are both blue. Kratt Bros: And we're all brothers! (laughs) Applejack: Oh. Fluttershy: That explains it then. Thomas: Good. Connor Lacey: Well, that was pretty cool. Percy: (laughs) Well, you are very good at shunting, Thomas. puff away with his train Thomas: Thanks but no thanks, Percy. I rather go to the Great Railway Show. Tom Thomas: And so would we, mate. I bet it'll be bonza. honks and arrives Norman Price: Hello, Philip. Philip: Hello guys. It's good to see you again. Especially you, Connor Lacey. Connor Lacey: Oh, thanks, Philip. Philip: If you really wanna go Thomas, all you have to do is put your mind to it. That's how I beat Gordon. I set my eyes on the track... Gordon: (on a tanker) Go! Philip: ....and took off racing. Hoot-hoot. (doing chugging and brakes) And as big and fast as Gordon is, heh, he never overtook me. Arnold McKinley: That's because you rushed off on your own. Connor Lacey: Gordon wasn't even racing. Philip: Oh, I wish everyone would stop saying that! That's not the point. Rainbow Dash: But he was resting. You should have just left him to it. Sarah Jones: Yeah since you sleep at places as well, Rainbow. (giggles) Rainbow Dash: sighs Lizzie Sparkes: But what's the point, Philip? Philip: The point is that Thomas can do anything he want to, Lizzie if he just put his mind to it. (reverves into some trucks) Oops. Sorry. (He races away) The Irelanders: (laughs) Lizzie Hearts: I hope he's okay. Station Officer Steele: Silly chap. (The scene changes to Thomas on his branchline the next day) Narrator: The next morning, Thomas woke up with a smile on his face. Thomas: Maybe Philip is right. Maybe I ''can do anything I want to. If I go as fast as the Flying Scotsman, the Fat Controller will definitely take me to the show. Annie: Ah. But you can't go as fast as The Flying Scotsman. whistles and zoom past Caitlin: Hi, Thomas. Hi, Irelanders. gets another idea Thomas: (gasps) Caitlin! What if I was streamlined like Caitlin? Streamlining makes engines much faster! The Irelanders: What?! Annie and Clarabel: (laughs) Silly Thomas! Clarabel: Who ever heard of a streamlined..... Whoa! speeds up as the song Streamlining starts playing Thomas: All I want is a bit of redefining A slicker, swifter, sleeker coat that's smooth and shiny To get the speed I really need Streamlining Whoosh! You wonder who was passing through Whoosh! You won't believe it's even true Whoosh! But all you'll see of me will be A shiny streak of racing blue I come to you my friend As I need some redesigning To be a tank engine is confining Give me the curves I deserve Streamlining Wow! Amazing! Wow! I love it! Whoosh! You wonder who is passing through Whoosh! You won't believe it's even true Whoosh! But all you'll see of me will be A shiny streak of racing blue Annie and Clarabel: Go Thomas, go Go Thomas, go All I want is a little redefining But certain other engines Might be reassigning I'll get a shape that makes them gape Annie and Clarabel: Go Thomas, go I'll round the curves that I deserve Annie and Clarabel: Go Thomas, go I'll get the speed that I really need Annie and Clarabel: Go Thomas, go Streamlining! Woah! song ends as the steam covers the screen then reveals Thomas stopped half way out of Knapford Station Danny (Monster Buster Club): Uh, guys? The Fat Controller: Ahem. Chris (Monster Buster Club): Busted. Thomas: (reverses) Sorry, sir, I think I came in a little too quickly that time. The Fat Controller: Yes, Thomas. You certainly did... Thomas: But I've had an idea! If you were to take an engine like me, sis, and get the men at the Steamworks to add some streamlining to him, then he'd be able to win races for you at the Great Railway Show! The Fat Controller: That... is an excellent idea, Thomas! Connor Lacey: You really think so? The Fat Controller: (chuckles) Of course I am, Connor. Thomas is quite right. Once he's been streamlined, Gordon will be faster than ever! Isn't that right, Gordon? close his eyes with pride while Thomas felt sad for not being chosen Sam (Monster Buster Club): Well, you tried, old buddy. You tried. scene changes to Brendam Docks Narrator: Even with all the excitement, work on the railway had to carry on and Brendam Docks was as busy as ever. Cranky: Okay, Diesel. This is a nice, big crate. How about this one? Diesel: Oh, no. No, not that one, Cranky. It needs to be bigger. (stuttering) That one! (laughs) Yeah, that one! Cranky: What do you want all these crates for, anyway? Diesel: Never you mind what I want them for. It's a surprise! (chuckles deviously) Cranky: Oh, some engines! whistles as he and the Irelanders puff in. Connor Lacey saw Diesel leaving as they past him Connor Lacey: What's Diesel doing with all those crates? Pinkie Pie: Who knows? Emissary: He's up to something. He always is. Aviva Corcovado: Couldn't agree with you more. Koki: Hmm-mm. Cranky: What's up with you? Thomas: I had this brilliant idea about how I could go to the Great Railway Show but the Fat Controller refused to streamline me! Cranky: (laughing) Oh, Thomas! That is a good one! A streamlined tank engine! Thomas: It's not that funny, Cranky! Twilight Sparkle: It's true! You shouldn't offend him like that! Pinkie Pie: At least it makes Cranky smile instead of being cranky. And I love to see my friends smile. Connor Lacey: Too true, Pinkie. Too true. Fireman Sam: I had to agree with Cranky. The thought of a streamlined tank engine sounds ridiculous. Gareth Griffiths: Oh, I agree with you, Sam. No one's ever build that kind of engine. Norman Price: But they could. I actually think it would be cool. Spud the Scarecrow: I agree with you, Norman. Connor's train counterpart is streamlined. If some tender engines are streamlined, why can't tank engines be streamlined? Elvis Cridlington: the tune to Streamlining "Streamlining". Station Officer Steele: Cridlington! What are you doing? Elvis Cridlington: It's the song Thomas sang earlier, sir. It's stuck in my head. I can't stop singing it. It's really catchy. Arnold McKinley: Of course it is, Elvis. they heard a rail ferry's horn blaring as it arrived and the gangplank lowers down and the clank attracts The Dock Manager and the workers Ellie Philips: What's happening over there? engines from all over the world came puffing onto the Docks Engines: (chattering) Where are we supposed to go? Is this the place? Oh, yes! Axel: Bonjour! Female engine: Wow, everything looks so very different here. Axel: Ah, good day! Bonjour! Gina: Come on! Discord: Ha-ha-hoo! I'm going to need more popcorn! (breaking the fourth wall) Isn't this the bomb? Thomas: Whatever, Discord. Connor Lacey: (agreeing with Thomas but stunned at the same time) I'm not sure about that, Discord. Twilight Sparkle: Why are all these engines here? Spike: I don't know. What's going on? Dock Manager: Hey, stop! Wait! blows his whistle and the engines stop Vinnie: Oh, watch out! Dock Manager: Where are you all going? Axel: To the Great Railway Show, of course! Thomas: (gasps) Connor Lacey: Wow! Dock Manager: The Great Railway Show's not here! It's happening on the mainland. This is the Island of Sodor! Axel: The Island of.... (realizing the mistake) Oops. Wrong stop! Vinnie: Hey! Gina: Everybody back on the ship! Raul: Back up! Back up! Oh, no! Female engine: I'm coming! Please wait! Thomas: The Great Railway Show? (moves to Raul) Are you really all going to the Great Rail... Vinnie: (whistling) Get out of the way! (bump Thomas out of the way) Why don't you look where you're going, shrimp? Thomas: I'm not the one going backwards. Connor Lacey: Yeah, so mind your own bee's wax. Rarity: Well, I never! Norman Price: Who does that engine think he is calling Thomas a shrimp like that? Spud The Scarecrow: Yeah, what a bully. I would use my karate skills on him. (making karate sounds) See, guys. Mandy Flood: That's very good, Spud. Connor Lacey: Nice. Thomas: Ah! Why don't you take me with you? (whistles) It looks like there's room for one more! Gina: Is-a somebody missin? Vinnie: (chuckles) Twilight Sparkle: Thomas, watch out! Connor Lacey: (looking behind and gasps) female engine bump into Thomas and he hangs over the edge of the dock. Thomas: No, no, help! Porter: Thomas! Connor Lacey: Fireman Sam, it's up to you! Fireman Sam: Right. (To the crew) Get some chains and tied them to Thomas and that engine so we can pull him back. Fire crew: Roger that, Sam! Thomas: Whoa! Help! Workman: He's going over! Look out! Thomas: Whoa! Whoa! [The heroes and the workman attach chains to Thomas and the female engine behind him Workman: Start pulling! Thomas: (shouts) female engine pulls Thomas to safety Thomas: Whoa! Whew! Workman: Hooray! Thomas: Whoa. Irelanders: That was close. Porter: What a rescue! Razer: Nice save, engine female. Thomas: What is it with all you Railway Show Engines, charging about you own the tracks? What makes so special anyway? Do you think you're better than all the other engines just bec..... (He stops stunned when he saw the female engine's face. It looks Indian) Female engine: I'm very sorry. I truly never meant to bump into you. I simply didn't realize you were behind me. Rainbow Dash: Whoa. Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Connor Lacey